justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
J’suis pas jalouse
|artist = Andy Raconte |year = 2017 |mode = Duet |dg = / |mc = |pc = Pink/Blue |gc = Purple/Yellow |lc = Light Blue |nowc = Andy |choreo = Cain KitsaisFile:Jsuispasjalouse choreo proof.png Céline Rotsen |perf = Julien Durand (P1) Ines Vandamme (P2) }} "J’suis pas jalouse" by Andy Raconte is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a duet composing of a man and a woman. P1 He is wearing a light pink cap with a golden crown with blue and green elements. He is also wearing a pink and blue sweater with blue clouds, a rainbow and a yellow cat's face with a blue horn. His pants are blue with a golden chain. His shoes are pink with white laces and soles. P2 She has a dark purple braid sliding down her left side, with a golden crown with motifs and emblems carved into it, with a red oval gem on it, with blue cushions to support the base of the crown. She also has a light pink short sleeved shirt with a cartoon-like explosion design in the front, with lips covered in blue glitter near it, and a black leather jacket with loose belts. A large blue skirt drapes down and cover her lower body. She also wears black socks and leather boots. Andy coach 1.png|P1 Andy coach 2.png|P2 Background The routine takes place in a royal and luxurious lounge, with large, gold framed mirrors that are hung or float around the background; a sofa with purple highlights and black center, a desk with a mirror and a lamplight, and a cabinet with another mirror, which sits on top. The flooring is made of dark purple wood. Waves with sharp ends move about on it. A purple curtain drapes around a tinted glass mosaic. The glass and some mirrors show Andy's face, or her eyes. The background then switches to a golden cage with heart locks and golden chains, which then breaks into pieces brings the routine back to the lounge. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: * P1: Move your arms back and forth in a catching way while moving to the left. * P2: Blow kisses with both hands while moving to the left. Gold Move 2: Throw your right and left arm up consecutively. Andy gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Andy gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia * J’suis pas jalouse is the fifth French-language song in the series. * J’suis pas jalouse is the fifth song in the series by a YouTube personality, current or former, after Gibberish, YOUTH, Je sais pas danser and Beep Beep I’m A Sheep. ** It is also the fourth routine to feature the artist in the background, after My Main Girl, Je sais pas danser, and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). ** This is the third routine to feature the music video in the background, the first being The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) and Beep Beep I’m A Sheep. * J’suis pas jalouse translates to "I am not jealous". * Love You Like A Love Song, P1 s shirt, P2 s outfit and the routine appear on the music video for J’suis pas jalouse. ** Also, the music video for Je sais pas danser appears in the video. * The line " |In my heart you’re my Jon Snow}}/ |in yours I’m Cersei}}", as heard in the music video, is changed to " / " in the game. ** Also, the line "C'était moi photoshoppé" in the music video is changed to "C'était moi grave retouchée" in the game. * J’suis pas jalouse (Andy) is the fifth song in the series to have a code name that is derived from the artist s name, after Applause (LimaGolf1), Roar (KiloPapaDLC), Same Old Love (StarGate), and Je sais pas danser (Natoo). ** This is the second that directly mentions the artist, after Je sais pas danser. Gallery Game Files Andy cover generic.jpg|''J’suis pas jalouse'' Andy cover albumcoach.png| album coach Andy banner bkg.jpg| menu banner In-Game Screenshots Andy menu halloween.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) (Halloween skin) Andy load.png| loading screen (2018) Andy coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Andy jd2018 gameplay 2.png|Gameplay Promotional Images Andy promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes Andy bts.jpg|Behind the scenes Andy bts 2.png|Behind the scenes Andy bts 3.png|Behind the scenes (Andy in background) Andy no bkg.png Videos Official Music Video Andy Raconte - J’suis pas jalouse Teaser J’suis pas jalouse - Gameplay Teaser (France) Gameplay J’suis pas jalouse - Just Dance 2018 Behind The Scenes J’suis pas jalouse - Behind the Scenes (France) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:French Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Julien Durand Category:Console Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives